Strength
by Masterarcher
Summary: Arthur despairs about his mother and Lancelot is there for him. NO SLASH. This is my first fic so please be nice and reveiw.


Strength

Guinevere walked silently deeper into the dense forest of Britain and Arthur got up to follow her. Lancelot saw this and he to wanted to follow, to hear what was said but that was not the only reason. One reason was that, as much as he hated to admit it, he found Guinevere, a Woad, attractive but he knew that Arthur did as well and Lancelot would never do anything to stand in the way of his captain's happiness. The other reason was that Guinevere **was** a Woad and undoubtedly knew not only how to fight but where the other Woads were and Lancelot saw it as his duty to protect his captain and best friend.

At that moment Lancelot's sharp hearing picked up the sound of Excalibur being drawn from its sheath and Arthur's voice saying, "You betrayed me." Lancelot jumped to his feet, pulled out his twin swords and ran toward his friend's voice. As he approached he heard a feminine voice saying calmly "He means you no harm." Lancelot saw that there was only one other person in the glade with them. "Peace between us this night, Arthur Castus." The third person said in a thick British accent. Lancelot stealthily walked closer, swords in hand. The owner of the third voice looked like a Woad leader; tall and strong but also old.

The leader began to talk about how Rome was leaving and the Saxons were coming and that it was time for a new world. "Your world Merlin, not mine." Arthur said. Merlin! This was supposed to be the great sorcerer? Lancelot's grip on his swords tightened as he realized that Arthur may be in really danger now, but he was ready.

"My knights trust me not to betray them to their enemy." Arthur said and Lancelot smiled. _We trust you, Arthur_. He thought. "Rome was my enemy not Arthur. We have no fight between us." Merlin said calmly. "Tell that to the knights you killed before my very eyes; who's bones are buried in this earth." Arthur retorted. "We have all lost brothers." Said Merlin. "You know nothing of the lost I speak of!" Arthur shouted. "Shall I help you remember?" he asked venomously.

"An attack on a village. The screams of an innocent woman." Arthur recounted the tale of that night, the way he screamed for his mother and she screamed back. How he saw a cart that was on fire force her into their house as it too caught on fire. "I ran to the burial mound of my father to free her, to kill you." Arthur continued, filled with hate for this man.

"Father let loose your sword!" he had cried as a child and his fathers sword was freed but when he had arrived with the sword that was bigger that he was, he was to late.

"I feel the heat of those flames on my face even now." Arthur concluded. Lancelot's eyes fell to the ground. He hated when Arthur felt like this because he didn't know how to help properly.

Merlin said that he had not meant for her to die because she was of their blood like Arthur. Lancelot knew that Arthur was half British: in fact he was the only one of Arthur's knights who did though Dagonet suspected.

"If you are so determined to leave us to slaughter than why did you save so many?" Guinevere asked. Arthur lowered his sword and Merlin continued to talk about how is men needed a leader and that they believed that Arthur could do it. "To defeat the Saxons we need a master of war. Why do you think I spared you in the forest?" Merlin asked. "That sword you carry is made of metal from this earth forged in the fires of Britain. Twas love of your mother that freed the sword, not hatred of me." Merlin concluded moving over to Guinevere who said, "It is your destiny." "There is no destiny. There is only free will." Arthur said and then he turned and walked away. "And what of the free will of your men?" Merlin asked and Arthur paused as the magician's words struck a cord. "They die in vain." Merlin finished and Arthur walked deeper into the forest.

Lancelot wanted to kill Merlin, wanted to slit his throat. How dare that wizard talk to Arthur about something he knew **nothing **about! He did, however, managed to notice Guinevere look at Merlin then head back to camp and the sorcerer left in the opposite direction of Arthur. Lancelot thought momentarily about following Merlin to finish him off but then remembered the look on Arthur's face as he talked about his mother and he knew that his friend needed him.

Lancelot quickly tracked Arthur's footprints imprinted in the freshly fallen snow until he reached a small clearing. Arthur was knelt in the middle of that clearing his face turned to the stars and tears running down his face. "Dear God," He said to the sky, "please give me the strength that I so desperately need now. Fifteen years to the day my mother was taken from me and I need the strength to continue with this mission, and please forgive me for my angry word. Lord be with my knights and help me to be a good leader to them because they must live. They are not here of their own accord. Please do not let them die. Amen." Arthur bowed his head and a sob escaped his lips. He looked so small and alone, and Lancelot couldn't take it anymore. Silently, he walked over to Arthur and knelt in front of his commander.

Arthur never raised his head but quietly whispered, "I knew you were there when I was talking to Merlin." Lancelot put one hand on Arthur's shoulder and with the other hand he forced Arthur to meet his eyes. "I'll always be there fore you Arthur. Always." Lancelot paused as he searched Arthur's face for a response. "Arthur I would follow you even without a pact to Rome and so would the rest of the knights. You, Arthur, are the only captain we would follow." Arthur smiled slightly at the thought of a regular Roman officer trying to handle his Sarmation knights. Lancelot felt better now that Arthur had smiled but the sadness that still lingered in his friends' eyes was not lost on him.

"I cannot say that I know how you feel about your mother," Lancelot began carefully, " but do know what it is like to despair about a parent. I don't know if either of my own are alive." Arthur looked at Lancelot and said hoarsely, "I suppose we are in the same boat, you and I." Lancelot smirked. "Arthur why… why didn't you tell me it was the anniversary of your mother's death?" "I didn't want to have you worrying about me." Arthur answered looking down to the ground. "Arthur!" Lancelot scolded, remembering the time Arthur had been mourning about his father's death and had said nothing about it. Things had not gone well, to say the least. "Arthur you don't have to go though this alone. I'm here for you and as your best friend it's my **job **to worry about you just as you worry about me." Arthur looked up into his friend's dark brown eyes. "I couldn't save her." Arthur whispered as more tears fell. Lancelot looked wide eyed at Arthur before quickly wrapping is arms' around his despairing friend. Arthur couldn't help it anymore and he sobbed into Lancelot's shoulder. "It's okay Arthur. Shhhhh I'm here." Lancelot comforted. "You were a child; there was nothing you could have done but from what you told Merlin and from what you told me… your mother loved you Arthur." Lancelot whispered into Arthur's ear.

After a few moments Arthur pulled away from Lancelot's embrace and smiled. "Thank you, Lancelot. You have always given me strength." Arthur silently thanked God for putting Lancelot in his life. "Come." Lancelot said standing. "We should go before Tristan comes looking for us again." He helped Arthur to stand. "Yes but you must admit that every time Tristan comes looking for us we usually need rescuing." Arthur lowered his voice and continued on. "Like the time you fell in the lake in the middle of winter." Lancelot's eyes widened. "That. Was. Not. My fault." He said threw his teeth giving Arthur a mock glare. Arthur laughed and ruffled Lancelot's curly hair and the two friend headed back to camp, their mood now lightened thanks to their odd but strong friendship. The End.


End file.
